JE013: Ignorance is Blissey
}} is the 13th episode of Pokémon: The Johto Journeys. Synopsis Still on their way to Violet City, Ash and co decide to stop at Happy Town for the night. At the Pokémon Center, they meet Blissey (the evolved form of Chansey); however, it is extremely clumsy. Nurse Joy then arrives in her pajamas and checks Blissey and notices Ash covered in bandages, making him look like a mummy, and lets out a pierced scream. She apologizes to Ash for having Blissey put him in trouble. When Team Rocket enters the scene, while everyone is sleeping, Blissey looks super-happy to see Jessie. What is the connection between Blissey and Jessie, and why does Blissey carry only half an egg pendant? Episode Plot The heroes are walking through a town, exhausted and hungry. They spot a Pokémon Center and run to it, but see it is closed. Ash knocks on the door and falls down, as a Pokémon opened the door and bashed him. Ash hurt his head, but Misty tells the Pokémon he has a thick skull. The heroes notice the Pokémon resembles Chansey, but is not a Chansey. Via the Pokédex, the heroes identify the Pokémon to be Chansey's evolved form, Blissey. Ash soon feels he is hungry, so Blissey takes them in. The heroes see Blissey is preparing food and soon see she made an excellent dinner. However, Blissey carries too many platters and hops, so the heroes run away, but Ash trips and Blissey spills the food over him. Ash tells Blissey not to mind him, as he goes to take a shower. Ash cleans himself up and Blissey offers help. Ash accepts it, though yells in pain, since Blissey scratched his back. Ash finds himself in the bad, but knows Blissey did not mean harm. Blissey got some alcohol to disinfect the wound, but places too much alcohol on Ash, making him scream. Later, Nurse Joy goes to see if Blissey did anything. She screams as she sees Ash bandaged as a mummy. Joy apologizes to Ash, but clarifies Blissey meant to help them. Ash and Misty think it should help less, but Joy knows that it meant no harm. Brock agrees with Joy, as long as the heart is in place, nothing matters, but he just wanted to impress Joy, but gets his ear pulled by Misty. Joy tells that Blissey wants to be the best nurse it can get. Later, while everyone sleeps, Ash sees he did not get any dinner, and Misty and Brock are also hungry. Team Rocket are hungry as well. James has the idea of stealing Pokémon from the Center and eat some food there as well. Seeing it is a great idea, Team Rocket sneak into the center and search for food. Meowth finds a parsnip, but runs away with it when Jessie and James try to divide it equally. Jessie runs after him and soon finds Blissey. Blissey is glad to see her and hugs her. Jessie is angered, but sees Blissey's pendant and is glad to see her as well. She takes a part of the pendant, which fits in perfectly. Jessie sees Blissey's dream came true. James and Meowth wonder how they knew each other. Jessie recalls the time she met Blissey. Jessie wanted to become a nurse, but was denied, so she picked the Nurse School, which was actually attended by Chansey. When they were bandaging other Chansey, Jessie showed a Chansey how to bandage properly. The Chansey wanted to sit to a table with Jessie, but got excited that she spilled her lunch on Jessie. Later, the Chansey were to calm down the patients, so they sung songs, but Jessie fell asleep as well. The Chansey woke her up, but the teacher was not pleased to see Jessie was put to sleep. Jessie was angered by that and refused Chansey's help. She soon apologized to her, since Chansey looked after her. Later, Joy gave all Chansey medical hats, but Jessie left. Her friend, Chansey came to her and offered her hat, but Jessie refused, knowing Chansey deserved it more than she does. Chansey split her pendant and gave it to Jessie to remember her by. Jessie knew Blissey (that evolved from Chansey) would become a nurse. James and Meowth are touched, but soon feel hunger, along with Jessie. Blissey pushes Jessie to a storage room and gives her boxes of food. Team Rocket go away with the food boxes, though Jessie wonders if they took too much food. Next day, the heroes are surprised they only have a loaf of bread for breakfast. Joy checks the storage room and sees it is empty, but recalls it was full yesterday. Joy and the gang check the camera and see Blissey took the food. Joy demands an explanation from Blissey, as it might keep Blissey from being fired. Jessie sees Blissey is in trouble. Meowth proposes to bring the food back, but Jessie knows they will be accused. James has the idea of making seem they tricked Blissey to give them the food. Jessie asks if they will help Blissey. James and Meowth confirm, as Blissey is her friend. They land down and James announces they dropped the food. The heroes come out and Joy thinks they tricked Blissey into giving them the food. Team Rocket says it was a brilliant plan, though Ash is very angered that they did that. Jessie tells them they can get the food if they hand over their Pokémon. Blissey sees her friend and goes to her. Jessie tells Blissey she must not approach them else she'd ruin the plan. Blissey continues, but Jessie sees Blissey does not care. As a desperate plan, she sends Lickitung and Arbok to battle her. Brock and Misty notice that Blissey is happy to see Team Rocket. Jessie is not pleased, since she orders Arbok and Lickitung to attack Blissey. Jessie whispers to Arbok and Lickitung they had to pretend to attack Blissey. Blissey continues to approach Jessie, who warns her she will attack again. Lickitung uses Slam, though places Blissey softly on the ground, per Jessie's order. Arbok goes to bite Blissey, though it touches her. Jessie tells Blissey she has been taught a lesson. Blissey does not stop and Jessie knows Blissey will get fired if she comes to her. Jessie uses a bazooka and fires to scare Blissey away, threatening she won't miss next time. She taunts the twerp Blissey fights his battle. Meowth uses the robot arms to capture Pikachu, who uses Thunderbolt. Team Rocket are electrocuted, but Jessie is grateful they fight back. Joy apologizes to Blissey, thinking she should not have doubted her. Jessie shushes Blissey, knowing this will be their secret. Ash is starving, so sends Squirtle and Chikorita. Arbok and Lickitung go to attack them, though Arbok gets electrocuted with a Thunderbolt and Lickitung tossed around with Vine Whip. Squirtle uses Water Gun to push Team Rocket away, so they go up. With a Razor Leaf, Chikorita cuts the net that has the food and pierces the balloon, causing Team Rocket to blast off. While the gang is relieved to have their food back, Blissey remembers her friend. Blissey cooks food and comes to the heroes, who are frightened, as she hops around with so many platters. However, she nicely puts the plates on the table, making the gang relieved, as they finally eat. Meanwhile, Jessie is grateful to James and Meowth, who imagine what they could've eat. Debuts Pokémon Blissey Quotes :"You caused a lot of trouble around here when you took that food! NOW GIVE IT BACK OR ELSE!!!" - Ash :"Ash doesn't usually get this angry." - Misty :"Togeprrri." - Togepi :"Ash doesn't usually get this hungry." - Brock Trivia *This is the second episode to show a character bleeding. The first is Wake Up Snorlax!, when Misty cut herself on a thorn. *The English title of this episode refers to the idiom "ignorance is bliss". *The "Who's that Pokémon?" in this episode is Togepi. Gallery Ash gets bashed JE013 2.jpg Blissey carries too many platters JE013 3.jpg Ash got his back scratched JE013 4.jpg Joy apologizes to Ash JE013 5.jpg Team Rocket plan to split *evently* JE013 6.jpg Blissey tackles Jessie JE013 7.jpg The pendant forms JE013 8.jpg Jessie and Chansey at the class JE013 9.jpg Jessie forgives Chansey JE013 10.jpg Jessie goes out of the school JE013 11.jpg Meowth and James are touched by the story JE013 12.jpg Blissey gives the food away JE013 13.jpg Team Rocket carry the food away JE013 14.jpg Ash is determined to get the food back JE013 15.jpg Jessie whispers to Lickitung and Arbok to attack gently JE013 16.jpg Chikorita's Vine Whip slams Lickitung JE013 17.jpg The heroes got the food back JE013 18.jpg Blissey remembers her friend JE013 19.jpg Blissey carried the food with no accident }} Category:Pokémon: The Johto Journeys Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Jessie Category:Episodes focusing on Nurse Joy Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Osamu Inoue Category:Episodes animated by Shin'ichirō Kajiura